Pairs
by LavenderBrat122
Summary: Series of love stories revolving around our favorite POT characters.
1. Chapter 1

Pairs

Disclaimer: I don't anything from the Prince of Tennis it's all Takeshi Konomi's ownership


	2. Tezuka X Ryoma

Locked Up (Pillar Pair)

Tezuka, the captain of Seigaku's tennis club had cancelled practice due to the rain and calls the regulars to get change.

"Minna, get in the locker room and go change!" he yelled "First years and second years go get the equipment." He continued

"Hai, Tezuka-buchou~!" answered the team members

"Saa, Tezuka you've been looking at Echizen for a while now." Said Fuji, the so called genius yet sadistic tennis player of their school.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Replied Tezuka

"Saa, It's obvious that you _like _him." Said Fuji

"Stop saying nonsense." Said Tezuka

"Well if you don't _like _him then I'll take him." Said Fuji with a smile

Fuji turned to walk away but Tezuka suddenly grabbed his wrist and turned him around

"Don't you dare touch Echizen, Fuji." Tezuka said with a glare and serious tone

With that Tezuka let go of Fuji's wrist and let him change his clothes

"Ne, Echizen…" called out Momo while in the club room

"Hmmm, nani Momo-senpai?" Asked Echizen

"Who do you think would make a great couple?" Asked Momo

"Hmmm…" Echizen said while thinking "I think Oishi-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai look good with each other." He continued with a smirk.

Echizen continued to get change while the others already had finished, Tezuka entered the club room to get changed and noticed the 12 year old prodigy.

"Echizen." Said Tezuka

"Nani , Tezuka-buchou?" Asked Echizen

"Wait 'til I get change." Commanded by Tezuka

"Aa." Came the reply

*~Minutes later~*

"Let's go, Echizen." Tezuka said

"Hai." Came the reply

When Tezuka reached the doorknob he was surprised that the door wouldn't open.

"Is there something wrong, Tezuka- buchou?" Asked Echizen

"Aa, the door wouldn't open and I suppose that we need help to open it." Replied Tezuka

"Che, who ever locked the door must be an idiot considering that there are still people inside." Said by an irritated Echizen.

'I'll give Fuji 200 laps tomorrow before practice.'

Tezuka thought

"I'll give Oishi a call and tell him to bring the keys." Said Tezuka

Echizen went to the bench and sat there waiting for his Buchou to give Oishi, the vice-captain a call.

"He'll be here in a moment,Echizen." Tezuka said.

"Aa." Echizen replied understanding

"You seem to be cold here take my jacket." Tezuka offered handing over his jacket to Echizen.

"Iie, don't worry about me buchou." He said declining the offer.

"Just take it, we don't want one of our best players get sick." Tezuka dejected

"What about you, you're one of them right?" Echizen said while smirking

"Don't worry about me, just take the jacket."

Tezuka said

Echizen sighed and took the jacket

"You sure you're okay buchou?" Echizen asked

"Aa." Came the reply

After that Tezuka came near Echizen and wrapped his arms around Echizen's small body.

Echizen was shocked by what his captain did and muttered "T-Tezuka- buchou"

"Sssshh" Tezuka whispered into Echizen's ear "let's stay like this for a minute." He continued

"B-but what if Oishi- senpai suddenly comes and sees us like this." Echizen muttered.

Tezuka ignored what Echizen said and whispered. "Suki dayo Echizen."

Echizen was blushing and he turned to see if his captain was joking. But he failed and saw that his captain was serious.

"T-Tezuka- buchou." He muttered

And suddenly Tezuka bent down and kissed his kouhai

At first Echizen was shocked but he eventually gave in wrapping his arms around his captain's neck. After that 'make out session' they pulled away from each other.

"I love you too Tezuka- buchou." Echizen said with a smile.

"Call me Kunimitsu." Tezuka said

"Then you can call me Ryoma." Echizen said

The door suddenly opened and

"The two of you are you okay?" Oishi asked

"Aa." Replied by Tezuka

"Let's go, Echizen." Tezuka said

"Hai." Came the reply

Omake:

"Echizen why are you wearing Tezuka- buchou's jacket?" Asked by Momoshiro

"Saa… I wonder." Fuji said with a smile

"Fuji…" Tezuka called."200 laps before tomorrow's practice." He continued

Echizen just smiled at the wonderful scene and said. "Serves you right for locking us."


	3. Yukimura X Fuji S

Garden (Sadist Pair)

Yukimura, captain of Rikkai invited over his boyfriend—Fuji Syusuke, to their garden to spend some quality time with each other.

"Syu-chan, you seem to be happy today." Yukimura cooed.

"Of course, it's because I'm spending my time with you." Fuji happily replied.

Yukimura smiled and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend and pulled away.

"I love you, Syu-chan." Yukimura said while smiling.

"I love you too, Sei." Fuji said.

"C'mon let's continue." Yukimura said taking Fuji's hand.

"Okay let's go." Fuji said

They continued to walk in the garden it was silent however Seigaku's tensai decided to break the silence and said "The plants are looking healthy, ne Sei."

Yukimura smiled and said "Well that's because what you get for taking good care of them."

Fuji smiled and said "You're right, Sei."

Yukimura looked at his boyfriend and said

"Just like **our** love, Syu-chan."

"Yup, just like **our **love." Fuji agreed.


End file.
